1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for knitting a fabric, and more particularly to a method for knitting a windproof fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The major methods for fabric manufacture are weaving and knitting. Woven fabric has the characteristics of high density, inelastic, starchy, and water resistant, while knitted fabric is low density, elastic, and soft and breathable. Different fabric manufacturing methods are used for different products. If clothes are made of woven fabric in order to be water resistant, the characteristics of high density and inelasticity of the woven fabric make the cloth relatively stiff and uncomfortable to wear. The knitted fabric 10, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, has a relatively low density due to the loops 11 are relatively long, which makes the knitted fabric 10 soft and comfortable to wear. However, the low density knitted fabric 10 is not resistant to water. Also because the loops 11 are relatively long, the knitted fabric is relatively loose and more likely to be damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.